


It's Complicated

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sorry for the confusions before., they make up, this is the english version, uh they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about Clint. And his relationship with Tony. Add one Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. And suddenly, it’s complicated. (it’s not. His head is complicated).</p><p>Or in which Tony finds Bucky Barnes sleeping in Clint’s bed. They break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210274) by [RIJ BAR (L_mouss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR). 



> So sorry for the confusions before. The one I posted before is the Indonesian versions, and I posted it to submit it into two events regarding western fandom and crack pair celebration. So uh, there might be somewords that may seems repetitive or something, or the grammar ... hell, who knows, it's my first time writing in english, and it's been too long since i write a story in general. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Oh and shout out to Hawkeye comic reference (there are so many of them in here).
> 
> not betaed. though I still fix it here and there, not sure it's fine tho—
> 
> oh and messed timeline. :D

Okay, this looks bad. Clint never thinks that the scene would come up to this. It’s like some stupid drama that’s never going to see the end. How can his good deeds are ending trouble like this. Does the fortune goddess never once think about siding with him at least once? Seriously, this scene is literally madness.

Here’s the scenario: on his bed, someone sleeps so soundly, with the blanket covering his body. That person is half naked, and he sleeps as if he is in his own house. At the bedroom door, there’s another person. As the minute goes by, that person looks like he wants to burn Clint alive. He’s watching the man on the bed, and then he looks at Clint’s face. That person’s his boyfriend, Tony Stark, the infamous Ironman.

“I can―”

Tony snaps at him. “Don’t even think about it, Bastard!”

“Hey! Don’t call me ‘Bastard’ because of this thing while you still called yourself a goddamn playboy some time ago. And we’ve been together for what? A year, two?”

“Great! You don’t even fucking remember our anniversary date.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Oh, so you forget that we started our relationship with sleeping together―no string attached or shit like that? We’re not even in a proper relationship before, Tony. Hah, we’re just two fools trying to get into each other pants. You know that,” answers Clint while he crosses his hands.

The next second he finished that, Tony hits him on the face, hard. He touches where it hurts because he doesn’t think Tony will do something so cliché like that. Like, what couple hits each other face when they fight? Teenagers? They are adults, not some children. They should talk like some civil persons that they are trying to be. And fuck―Tony can really throw a punch at somebody when he doesn’t wear his armor. Is it weird that he’s kinda proud right now?

“See!” Tony says while he points at Clint’s chest. “This is why I truly regret everything. You always think that you’re the worst of all. You feel that other people must not love you because you don’t feel like you deserve it. And you thought, you always think that I’m like you in this, that I wouldn’t hurt when you did this! You’re too arrogant, Clint. Too full of yourself.”

“Oh, look who’s talking. As if you’re not as arrogant as I am.”

“At least I can let other people loves me Asshole. You Clint,” Tony shakes his head. “You’re the worst person ever in the world. What would you do next? Who else are you gonna sleep with in your long list? Steve Rogers? Another Soldier? Like the one that sleeps on your bed now?”

Clint shakes his head, “Hey, I don’t―”

“Save that for yourself. I don’t need it anymore.” Tony walks down the leader, to the front door. “And remembers Clint, he’s a wanted man. You’re too stupid if you involved yourself with another criminal.” He slams the door on his way out.

Suddenly Clint feels death tired even though he just woke up a few moments ago. He walks to the cupboard on the living room and takes an empty apartment key in the building. When he looks at the bedroom door, Barnes’ standing there and wearing one of his shirts.

Shit, as if his fight with Tony wasn’t bad enough―Bucky Barnes has to wear his freaking shirt. At least he’s not standing there while Clint was fighting with Tony. Clint approaches him.

“Look Hawkeye, I’m so sorry about that one. I don’t know that you,” he waves his hand around, pointing at the event before. He cringes a little when his body protests on such movement. “I can go now if you want.”

Clint gives the apartment key to him. “Forget it. It’s not your fault. Our relationship is going to that way. This is the key to one of the apartment downstair. It’s empty for now, so you can stay there for a second. Just don’t bring harm to the neighbors. Or if you want to go, then go ahead. Do whatever you want to do, I don’t care. But please, when you get to the apartment, please don’t wear my shirt again. I don’t want my neighbors think the wrong thing like Tony did. I’m going to sleep now.” With that, he closes the door and lays his body on the bed. It smells like blood. A few feet from the bed where it can’t be seen from the door, Barnes’ torn clothes lie with bloods on it.

Everything sucks. But at least he still got Lucky that sneaks inside to sleep with him.

XxX

Today should be a lazy day for him. Three day ago he just took care of The Mole Man with the Avengers. And just yesterday he came home from a mission with Kate (the other Hawkeye, the bad one). That mission from SHIELD got him to sneaked inside HYDRA and made sure one of their secret project is dangerous or not. When he got back, he just threw himself over the sofa and thought that, _since when he got so busy like this?_

Now, he is watching Dog Cops (and he still misses the finale since he was so busy) when Lucky suddenly get up and barks at his bedroom door. It’s really absurd to see Lucky looks like possessed by something. Then he realizes that there might be someone in there, sneaking into his bedroom. And that someone might be HYDRA.

Great. He just woke up less than twenty minutes ago and the first episode of Dog Cops hasn’t even finished yet. His freaking pizza is not even here. God―just how many people did he pissed off before? How many enemy he got out there? He just wants to do nothing today! Is that concept is really out of the option? Was the world made to got his life as miserable as it could?

He takes the bow and quiver on the floor, and then steps slowly on the stair to his bedroom door. Clint opens the door, put his arrow on the string and pulls it―doesn’t release it just yet. He did all that under five seconds, and he doesn’t need to worry about his aim―there’s a reason why they once called him _Best Marksman in The World ..._ sometimes (there’s people out there that thinks his protégé is way better than him. Bah! That’s just bullshit).

What greets him is a weird scene that takes him by surprise. Steve Rogers is standing beside his bed, wearing something that got bloods in it (even though it’s not really showing), and Winter Soldier is looking at him carefully while he lies on Clint’s bed. There are some scratches on his body. Part of his stomach is also bandaged, but it looks hurried enough that the blood is just waiting for some way out. The injury looks serious enough too.

“Steve!? What the fuck!?” Lucky chooses that moment to slips inside and barks at the two men in his bedroom. The dog stands in front of Clint while he does that. Good Boy, but what kind of dog barks at Captain America like that? Clint loosens his arrow then put it in the quiver. He pats Lucky’s head slowly. “Hey, hey, Good Boy. It’s okay, they don’t mean any harm. And Lucky, you don’t bark at Captain America. No one’s bark at Captain America.”

Apparently Lucky takes his words as an assurance that there’s no certain danger in the apartment because he goes back to the sofa and watches the series without Clint. Traitor. Some loyalty you have there, Dog.

“Clint, we―I can explain.”

“Please do, Captain. There’s a criminal on my bed, and you just make me miss Dog Cops, again.”

XxX

When someone’s knocking on his front door nonstop, Clint pushes his body unwillingly to get up and answers it. It sure feels like he just closed his eyes for five minutes, and now somebody wants to grace him with their presence again? What kind of life does he live if he can’t sleep comfortably enough without people bothering him?

Captain America once again standing in front of Clint, but at least now he doesn’t just breaking and entering like before. But considering Clint has sent his friend away, it doesn’t really benefit him to sneaks inside Clint apartment. “Uh, I don’t want to break in like before so ... are you okay? I mean, I just saw Tony downstair and he really is not friendly. And if we were really bothering you, we can look for another place to stay and lay low. I just need to get Bucky from your room and―”

“Steve. I sent him downstair to another empty apartment, but I don’t remember which key I gave to him. Maybe apartment D or C. And like I told you before, I got no problem if you want to stay in this building as long as you don’t disturb my neighbors.”

Steve nods. “Okay Clint. Thanks ... and about Tony, he said things about―”

“Please Steve, I don’t want to hear anything about it.”

“Okay then,” Steve nods again. “Happy valentine, Clint.”

Clint yawns, then gone quiets for a second. He slaps his forehead and doesn’t pull his hand. “Aw, man. Seriously? It’s today?” No one answers him. Now it makes sense why Tony visited him today. He closes the door and goes to his bedroom. Today is not his day. He chooses to sleep and wait until today’s over.

XxX

He’s probably dreaming. When he opens the door, Tony is there with a casual outfits and not his usual formal wear. Clint can guess what the purpose of the sudden visit is. He wants to spend his time in Clint’s apartment. Well, usually Clint doesn’t have any objection to this, but now is not the right time. There’s Winter Soldier on his bed, and Captain America is not around to take care of him.

“Halo, Babe.” Tony kisses his cheek then enters his apartment, pats Lucky head when the dog comes to see him.

“Tony.” Clint steals a look to his bedroom door. “Why are you here?” Then Clint has to hold his urge to slap his forehead. Seriously Barton? Can’t you phrase it better than that? Something that doesn’t sound weird to your genius boyfriend?

“Clint, did you hit your head somewhere? Should I be worried that you suddenly got amnesia? I’m your boyfriend. I can show up whenever I want to.”

“Oh um, I mean, do you want to watch Dog Cops? I’m just gonna played the second episode because I haven’t watched it yet.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’ve watched it Clint. And as much as I want to watch it again, there’s something else I want to do instead.” He steps until he’s in front of Clint and touches Clint’s chin. He kisses Clint―they kisses, Tony bites his lips, pushes his tongue inside―there’s nothing more important in Clint’s head beside Tony, his lips, and his tongue. That’s his first mistake.

Clint blames his lust that hasn’t got what it wants in a week, when Tony stop kissing him and he just stands there like a confused puppy. Then Tony walks up the stair, one by one, getting closer to his bedroom door. Suddenly there’s a warning sound in his head. He watches with big eyes as Tony open the door. “Tony, don’t!”

“Clint huh? You―” his voice stops, stuck in his lung.

See, this is the reason why Clint doesn’t want to help Steve Rogers and his friend. This is why he cringed when he saw Steve put the blanket on his friend before he went to buy something at the groceries store. This is why he always makes bad decisions.

And from the look Tony gives him ... Clint can say good bye to their relationship now.

XxX

The next time someone knocks on his front door, he already passed that sucks day and can calls it yesterday. He still sleeps in his bed, letting that person keeps knocking on his door until they are bored. Then maybe they’ll leave him alone. Clint doesn’t have the energy to entertain his guest, whoever that is.

The knock stops. Clint is just going to dreamland again when his door is being opened and Lucky jumps from his bedroom to greet that person―with waging tail.

“Clint, I knocked a few time but―oh my God, Clint. You look―”

“Ssshhhh, b’ quite, Kate.” Clint almost opens his eyes again. Thank God his reflex’s still pity him enough to not letting him face the world yet.

“Clint, are you okay?”

He covers his head with a pillow. “Aw, Katie. What time is it?”

“Afternoon. It’s valentine, Clint. Why are you spending it in here?” She sits in Clint’s bed.

Still fucking valentine? He’s pretty sure he’s already sleeping for a long time. Ugh, can’t this day just end soon? “Valentine is just some bullshit.”

“What have you done this time, Clint?” Clint can hear her tired tone from under the pillow. He uncovers his head and throws a look at Kate.

“What are you talking about? I just want to sleep. Is it wrong to want to sleep?”

“It’s love day, Clint.” She talks like she’s speaking with a stone. Or a brick. Or something that can never understand her. Well, she’s difficult to understand so she is not one to talk about him this way. “Even people that don’t celebrate it still spend the day on bed with their partner.”

“Then why are you here if you think about the so called valentine that way?” Clint tries to not sounds like he’s accusing her, but it’s hard because his feeling is all over the place.

Kate rolls her eyes. “I just came by to give you chocolate, Dummy.”

“Leave it at the table, or where ever you want.” Clint turns around and pulls the blanket up to his ear. “I want to sleep. And I’ll wake up when this valentine bullshit is over.”

Clint can feel when Kate gets up from the bed and goes outside. But when his door’s closed, Kate says something angrily, “Stop moping around like a child, Hawkeye. You’re almost forty.”

As fast as lightning, Clint throws the pillow but it hits the closed door. “Hey! If I want to mope around like a goddamn child, then I will do it as much as I want. And don’t kidnap my dog again!”

He can hear her laugh from the living room. Children these days never got respect for their elders.

XxX

There’s one thing that Clint hates. Feeling guilty. Yes, he knows that this is their faults. Both of them. They are totally idiots. But he feels like he got bigger portion in this problem, and it really hurts somebody again.

So after three days of watching Dog Cops with beer and pizza (and secretly trying not to think about his problem), Clint decides to visits someone.

And here he is, trying to land his helicopter a few meters from where his big brother stands. When Lucky jumps outside, two loud squeals can be heard from behind his brother.

“Clint, I don’t think you’ll come back so soon.”

“Is something bothering your tongue? You sound like you’re not happy to see me.” Clint opens his arms wide. “Come here, you Big Goof.” Barney steps closer and hugs him.

“It’s nice to see you again, lil’ brother.” Barney pats his back.

“Heh, just a few seconds ago you sound upsets with me being here.”

Barney rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that, it’s just―ah, we’ll talk about this later. Why don’t we continue this at dinner? Cheryl’s just about to cook something nice. At least we can fill your stomach with a nice home cooked dinner.”

XxX

“So what have you done this time?” Asks Barney as they stare at the moon from the beach. “Is this about Kate again?”

“No. This isn’t about Kate.” When his brother lifts a brow, Clint stares back at him. “I told the truth. We’re perfectly fine. It’s about my other relationship.”

Barney nods. “Ah. So how are you guys?”

“Well, we broke up.”

“And how did that happen?”

Clint scratches his head. “Er ... he ... he found Winter Soldier on my bed.”

“Goodness Clint.” Barney shakes his head. “You really can’t stop your bad habit, can you?”

“Hey! It’s not like that. I didn’t sleep with him. It was about Steve and his friend. Winter Soldier is a criminal; Steve helped him to escape from the government and HYDRA. They ended up in my bed―ah, I mean―”

“Yeah Clint. I know what you’re talking about.”

“Winter―Barnes―was hurts so Steve thought it was a good idea to broke in to my bedroom and put him there, as I quote him, ‘your apartment is the only thing I can think of that won’t have the government sniffing around’. So when he went out to the grocery store, Tony visited me. I tried to stop him when he tried to enter my bedroom, but―try stopping him when he kissed you. I can assure you, you will have some difficulties. But I don’t mean that you should go and kiss him―ah, I mean―”

“Clint. So you didn’t sleep with Barnes, and yet you still broke up with Tony. Why?”

“It’s ... complicated.” Clint throws his eyes away from Barney’s face.

“Ah, I understand now.” Barney gulps down his drink.

Clint looks back at Barney, squints at him. “What? You suddenly find an inspiration to judge me for this?”

“Jezz, Clint. How many times you ran away and ended up here because you ruined your relationship with someone else? I told you, you’re free to come here whenever you want to. And I will never judge you because my life is finally better than yours.” Clint whispers ‘asshole’ but doesn’t interrupts his brother. “Look, I won’t bother you again if you hear me this time. When you and he visited this island a few months ago, you both looked like idiots in love. I mean you were smiling and ew. And I’m happy for you. Me and Cheryl even bet on when will you guys take it to the next level. Honestly Clint, I’ve never seen you like that―but apparently you didn’t even realized your own feeling back then.”

Barney gulps down his drink some more. “When you realized your feeling, you also realized about Tony’s feeling toward you. And you were afraid. It’s always been like that with you and another people. You are always afraid to let people love you. So you ran. You ran from the happiness you deserved. So Clint, if everything is complicated like you claimed it to be then made it uncomplicated. Fix your relationship with him. I’ve seen his smile―you’ll always have him if you want to. Don’t ruin your own happiness.”

XxX

When Clint arrives at Avengers Tower, he found another absurd scene outside Tony’s lab. Steve and Pepper are screaming in front of the glass wall (mostly Pepper). Their voices fill the small room outside the lab.

“Why are you screaming like that?”

Pepper turns around suddenly, cuts the gap between them in a few angry stride and points at his chest. “You! What have you done to him? He’s been locking himself in there for three straight days! Last time I saw him, he was drinking like crazy! It was like the time when our relationship ended. I swear if he doesn’t come out from there, I’ll let Captain break the door or something. Now get in there and do your job as his boyfriend! I have to run his company.” She walks to the still open lift. “And don’t forget to get him signs the entire documents I’ve sent. I need it this afternoon.”

Pepper can really make a dramatic exit. The lift door is suddenly closed as soon as she steps inside. She doesn’t ever hear Clint’s protest of ‘I’m not his boyfriend anymore’. That woman is hell. She can rivals Persephon down there.

Clint rolls his eyes, and then walks to where Steve stands. “So, can you explain why the wall is all black?”

Steve lifts his shoulder. “Tony told Friday to turn the wall all black after Pepper pointed at him angrily. It was yesterday, so we don’t know what has happened to him all day.” Then Steve looks at him. “Is this got anything to do with me and ... Bucky in your apartment building?”

“Steve―for America, don’t ever blame yourself again.” No one wants to be near a self-blaming Steve Rogers . The self-blaming thing can affect you so fast. America would be less productive if Steve kept blaming himself.

Steve nods. “So, how’re you gonna get inside?”

Clint scratches his chin. “Hm ... Friday?”

A voice answers him from above. “Yes Mr. Barton?”

“Can you open the door?”

The answer comes immediately. “Of course, Sir.”

Steve looks at him, surprised at his granted request. Clint has already walked to the lab door. “How did you do that?”

Clint doesn’t answer him because he’s busy dodging the glass that are flying to his face. The glass hit the wall and breaks into hundred pieces. The liquor inside is all over the floor, his shirt is also wet at some place. Clint enters the lab.

“Friday, I told you don’t let anyone else in here. So why do you open the door and let this idiot enter?”

“I’m sorry Sir, but you programmed my system to let me grant whatever it is Mr. Barton requested.”

Tony squints at the roof. “I hate you. You’re a traitor. Jarvis would never do this.” He says the word with such venom that has Clint cringes.

“I’m sorry Sir, but my program is different compared to Jarvis. And I don’t have the experience Jarvis has.”

“Oh shut up! I’ll fix you as soon as I’m done with this Asshole.” Tony turns back to Clint, his coordination is not that great. “What do you want, Bastard? Wanna tell me that you’ve already sleep with Cap?”

Clint runs his hand up his hair. This isn’t going to be easy. “Can you stop saying nonsense? I didn’t sleep with anyone else besides you. I didn’t even sleep with Winter Soldier. As for his presence on my bed ... well I didn’t put him there. He just came and―sleep there and―uh used my bed ...”

Tony just stares at him. “I’m not drunk enough to deal with your bullshit.”

“Oh c’mon! Are you gonna keep make it difficult for me? I’m here to say ... sorry. I was wrong. I―God, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Tony’s stare turns serious. “Clint, answer me. Do you love me?”

Clint’s quite suddenly. It’s hard to just tell Tony that he loves him. There’s a domino effect in his head on where this all would lead one day. It’s scary as hell. And Tony thought that his quite is an answer to the question. He looks at anywhere else, anywhere except Clint’s face.

“Am I really wasting my time with you ...?” Tony asks, half whispering.

He sounds sad and tired. Clint decides right then and there that he can’t let Tony go. He closes the gap between them and bows until his face is in line with Tony’s. “Hey ... you’re not wasting your time with me. The problem is―it’s all in my head. My old man―he’s not a good man. He used to beat my mom around. And when he was truly angry, he always unleashed it at me and Barney. He’s always drunk when he beat us. He said he regretted his live―always cursing my mother nonstop.” Clint takes a deep breath. “He really messed with my head. He made me scared to settled down with someone else, and he also made me scared to deal with the problem should it ever arise because I’m going to end up regretting it and be just like him. But to be honest, I’m also afraid that you’re going to leave me. Even three days of watching Dog Cops didn’t calm me down.”

Tony holds his cheeks in both hands. “So ... you love me?”

Clint gives him a bright smile. Seeing Tony face lighten up in the smile makes him laugh happily. “You’re a genius. Can’t you figure it out by yourself?”

“Oh come on, it’s not really that hard to just say it to me, right?”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yes Babe, I really love you.”

Tony nods. “Okay, now listen to me. If there’s a problem between us, I want you to trust that we can solve them. If you want to run for a while then I’ll give you some time alone―but if you don’t want to settle the problem, I can’t accept you anymore. I love you, but I can’t let all my time with you ended up in nothing. So, promise you’ll never bail out on me again?”

Clint answers the question with a kiss to Tony’s lips.

END

Their life is really complicated, but at the end they still love each other and want to fight for each other―that’s what matter to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. I'm going to sleep again now and hope that Joss Wheedon treachery is just a dream. (and gonna enjoy wiccanxhulking in comic--also clint's own comic)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rumit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210274) by [RIJ BAR (L_mouss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR)




End file.
